This is True
by goldenflower
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Ron decides to tell Hermione how he feels about her. Sonfic to Ryan Cabrera's song "True" Please review! xoxoxo


I don't own any of the characters, or the song. I just own the plot.



Ron didn't want the year to end. Seven years. Seven long years spent with Harry and Hermione. Hermione. What a wonderful word. He loved Hermione with all of his heart. He loved her brown hair that sparkled in the sun. He loved her gorgeous dark brown eyes that he could gaze into. He even loved all of their fights.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move 'til you finally see that you belong with me_

"Hermione" He says the words to no one in particular. He loved how the word sounded coming out of his mouth. He needed to speak to Hermione. He needed to tell her how he felt before it was too late. He silently prayed that she felt the same, and that she knew how much he loved her. He searched the castle, trying to find her.

_You might think_

_I don't look but deep inside the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

He needed to find her, he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have the chance to tell her. He needed to be with her.

_I'm weak, it's true_

'_Cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_Do you want me too_

'_Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

"Hermione!" He finally saw her. "There's something that I wanted to tell you." He stared into her gorgeous brown eyes, and she stared into his. "Sure, tell me anything" she answered. She started silently praying that he would feel the same. He needed to say it now. "I love you" he finally stuttered.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide_

_Iit's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

A look of total relief spread over both of the faces. "Ron, I…I don't know what to say. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in and kissed him. Surprised and thrilled, Ron kissed her back. "Does that mean that you feel the same?" Ron asked her stupidly.

_You don't know what you do every time you walk into the room,_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak, it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_Do you see me too_

_Do you even know you met me_

Hermione laughed softly at Ron's question. "Of course it does. I love you too Ron" Ron then leaned in and kissed Hermione softly. They then walked out into the courtyard, so they could talk a little more.

_I've waited all my life _

_To cross this line to the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide it's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

On there way out, they ran into Harry. When they told him what had happened, a wide smiled appeared on Harry's face. "That's great you guys!" Ron gave Hermione his lopsided grin before kissing her again. "Get a room" Harry joked. the famous trio then started to talk about their summer plans. Ron told Harry that Harry could apparate to The Burrow as soon as Harry got the rest of his clothes from the Dursley's house. Hermione decided that she wanted to go straight to The Burrow.

_I know when I go_

_I'll be on my way to you_

_The way that's true_

After they boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time, Ron and Hermione invited Harry come into the head boy and girl compartment, so that they could talk alone for a while longer. They talked about all the time that they spent with each other, especially all of Ron and Hermione's fights. Ron couldn't believe that after all of these years, He and Hermione were finally dating.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line to the only thing that's true_

_So I will not hide it's time to try anything to be with you_

_All my life I've waited_

As the train pulled into platform 9 ¾, Ron and Hermione kissed again, said goodbye to Harry and told him that they would see him very soon. The new couple then joined hands, and traveled through the barrier to greet the rest of the Weasleys.

_This is true_

A/N – Did you guys like it? I hope that you did. Please review, good or bad. : )


End file.
